Reality Trip
by LilyGhost
Summary: When Ranger leaves town to apprehend a skip, Stephanie turns the tables on him and decides to hunt him down. A Ranger POV story.


**Happy Birthday, ShellSueD! In honor of your special day, here's my 'unique' interpretation of U2s "With Or Without You" _for_ you. Everything familiar is Janet's. Warnings for a little smut. **

"You're thinking about Stephanie, aren't you?" Brown asked, entering the room I'd rented to set up temporary shop in.

"It's none of your business who I may or may not be thinking of. We have a definite pick up point for Mulpus," I informed him, in case he hadn't been told after deciding eating was more important than waiting for a positive ID.

"That's what I just heard. Looks like all we need to do is cuff him and go home."

That isn't exactly what happened when we approached our FTA's front door, but I didn't mind this time.

"Keep your fucking hands where I can see them," I ordered the skip.

It had taken twenty minutes to get here, sixty seconds to kick open the door after hearing a lock being thrown as soon as I banged on it, but it appears it's going to take longer than that to get this fucker into a vehicle and onto a plane back to Jersey.

The small, beady eyes belonging to Quincy Mulpus darted briefly to his left, and that was all I needed to see in order to prepare myself for an attack. I gave a mental shrug. What the hell? I have a few minutes to kill. This could be fun. He launched himself at me and I saw Bobby's gun track the movement.

"Stand down," I ordered him.

He kept Mulpus in his sights and his finger steady on the trigger, but he didn't shoot ... yet. I absorbed the impact of the skip's shoulder and stayed on my feet, barely moving despite the power he'd tried to put into his attempted tackle.

That was the first real inkling Mulpus got that he's out of his league. I have a reputation for being less than human for a reason. It's easy for a piece of shit like him to shoot someone in the back. It's much harder to injure someone who's facing you, who's also bigger and smarter than you with a body that's considered a weapon all on its own. I'm always armed more to make problems resolve themselves faster than needing the extra enforcement.

He retreated for a second and I allowed him to land one hit to my body so his head would be left defenseless for the time I needed it to be. I used the moment his fist connected with my side to slam mine into his jaw. My knuckles split and his head flew back. The momentum continued until he was lying flat on his back on the living room carpet that I'm concerned is home to more than just dirt.

"Secure his hands and ankles," I told Brown.

I could see Mulpus starting to come to. Just to fuck with him more ... I spoke again.

"If he moves at all other than to do what you tell him, shoot the fucker. Once in the left knee, wait two minutes, then put a final one in his head."

"Got it, Boss."

My hand was bloody and my ribs felt slightly bruised, but I welcomed the discomfort. That had been my intention, to use a fight and the possible repercussions from it to keep me from thinking about what _is_ or _isn't_ waiting for me back home.

I walked through the single story home to ensure there'd be no surprises when we were ready to leave. It took me less than five minutes to determine that we are the only three here. Before leaving to come here, I'd paid for the room we'd stayed in for all of one hour while we checked out the location and the information we'd arrived on the island with. Now there's nothing left to do except load Mulpus up, haul his ass to the ER to find out the extent of the damage I'd done to him, and head back to the airport.

While Bobby yanked the asshole back to his feet, I got the door, keeping my gun trained on the skip. It was just for show since his hands are secured tight enough to prevent even the thought of getting free. His ankles are sporting leg irons, which made our exit a slow one. He also has a possible broken jaw so he wasn't in the mood to try to play tough guy again.

Waiting for an available doctor, and the subsequent treatment given by him, took longer than our overall 'vacation' here. And there was little incident on the drive to the airport after the ordeal that was a standing room only ER. I slipped into a driving zone, and with the FTA's jaw wired shut, the only one talking is Brown. I was able to tune him out for the most part until I heard Stephanie's name.

"What are you bitching about now?" I asked, only partially interested in the answer.

"You and Stephanie."

"You think we're your business ... why?"

"You and I go way back ... and I really like Steph. Like it or not, I consider you both friends. Everyone can see that you've pretty much already given yourselves to each other, but you guys can't seem to get past the physical part of that. I've known you for years, and I've never seen you so distracted."

"I don't get distracted."

"True. You don't run scared from anything, either. And yet _I'm_ here with you instead of you cajoling the lovely Ms. Plum to assist in capturing someone on an island most people would call romantic. A bed of nails would be more comfortable than where she's got you right now."

"We're both where we need to be."

"Yeah, right."

"She has her own life and career separate from mine ... and vice versa."

"And when you manage to combine the two?"

There is _nothing_ better than being with her on the job or off, but I'm not ready to give up the gorier and less legal aspects of my life, and she deserves someone who will do that and more for her.

"That's what I thought," he said, apparently not needing my input for this discussion.

"If you want _your_ jaw to remain unwired," I said, taking my eyes off the road only long enough to show him that I'm done talking, "end this conversation now."

The sudden silence was a relief, unfortunately the quiet time gave me too much time to think. What I feel for Stephanie hasn't changed, but my own opinion regarding my motives towards her seems even more complicated.

Like the hospital, San Juan International Airport was also busy, so we attracted only minimal attention being dressed in SWAT gear and dragging around a shackled man who looks like he just stopped a moving vehicle with his face. We quickly found a less crowded part of the airport and settled in, knowing we got here with time to spare for the new flight I'd arranged while stuck in hospital hell.

We were still sitting there waiting for our flight to be announced, when my body went on full alert. Not like when it's trying to survive on a battlefield or Stark Street, but all five senses came alive as they typically do whenever Stephanie is within lusting distance.

I turned my head and was staring straight into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Well I'll be fucked," I heard Brown say, as he glanced over to see what had caught my attention.

I don't give a shit why she's here, I'm just glad she is.

"You're on your own," I told Bobby. "Call ahead and make sure someone's waiting for you on the other end."

"Will do. Hey, Steph," he said, when she'd finished bobbing and weaving through the other departing passengers in order to reach us.

He risked a potential beating from me by stepping away from the skip just so he could envelope her in a full contact hug.

"As usual, your timing is spot on," he told her.

"I wouldn't say that." She checked out my knuckles and then looked over Brown's shoulder at Mulpus, who was slumped in a chair staring blankly at nothing in particular. "I think I missed all the fun."

"It was pretty entertaining."

"I bet."

I stared a warning at Bobby and after another slight squeeze he finally let her go.

"You two have things to do," he said.

And he gave us what little privacy he could by dragging Mulpus closer to the gate they'd soon be leaving through. Steph and I stood there watching each other. I've never allowed there to be distance between us, but it feels like there's a slight one now. We would both like to be closer, yet we're apprehensive about taking the initial step to make that happen.

We're extremely independent people, and the thought of having to answer to someone else is a frightening prospect, but that's also what slams us together periodically ... knowing there's always someone out there supporting and caring about you without having to be asked.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked finally.

Her smile could only be described as evil. "I brought Grandma with me to Rangeman and she got that particular info out of Tank for me. He doesn't intimidate her _at all_."

"The same can't be said for him."

"Don't be too hard on him for cracking. Grandma Mazur is very ' _persuasive_ ' in her own way. If she mentioned one more sex act she'd like to test out with him, I may have given up just to put a stop to all the terrifying visuals my brain was coming up with."

"Thank you for sharing that."

Her lips moved into another small smile. "You're welcome. If I have to suffer ... you should, too."

I'm no longer interested in teasing banter. "Is that why you're here?"

"You could say that. I'm not sure where to start."

"Just pick a spot and talk, Babe. I'm listening."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "We've been thorns in each other's sides for a while now ..."

"What do you mean by that?"

She looked around the entire airport before answering. "You know exactly what I mean. We sleep together, then freak out and try to stay away from each other, but again the time apart backfired."

I wrapped my hand around her wrist and tugged her into an out-of-the-way corner.

"How so?" I asked.

She had a stony look in her eyes when she met mine. "I'm here, aren't I? Obviously ... there's something about you I just can't stay away from. I was going to wait until you came home to figure out what it is, but then I started to worry that maybe this is the time you wouldn't come back."

"Do you think I'll just vanish one day without telling you?"

She shrugged. "Let's just say I'm not a hundred percent sure you won't."

I can't say anything about that. I've made a point of never making her promises I can't guarantee I'll keep. She's given herself to me in the past, and this is another example of how she continues to give her heart away to me little by little. She hasn't said out loud that she loves me, but her being here is proof she does. I don't want her to give anymore of herself to me without getting something in return.

"I wouldn't do that to you ... or to me," I said.

"Is that your way of saying you like being around me?"

"Correction, Babe. I _love_ being around you, beside you, and inside you."

She held up a hand as if she was attempting to fend me off even though I haven't moved.

"Hold on," she told me. "You aren't going to distract me with naked Ranger thoughts."

"I'm not trying to. I'm telling you the truth as I see it."

"This isn't some sleight of hand ... or should I say _sleight of mouth_ trick ... is it? You know, to get my hopes up?"

I couldn't stop a grin from forming at the question. "In a strange twist of fate, I'm not just saying what I think you want to hear in order to get you into bed."

"What do you want with me then?"

"That's what I was here hoping to figure out."

She gave me a nervous laugh. "Guess I ruined your thinking time. But you and Bobby are here with your skip, so I'm assuming you were on your way home. Did anything become clearer while you've been gone?"

"A few things."

"Like?"

"I can't live without you."

"That's good, because I just realized that I get more than a little crazy when I know you've left Trenton and I won't be able to reach you. I tried before risking the scary chat with Tank, but you didn't pick up."

I had my phone off on the plane. Once we touched down and I saw that she'd called, I checked with the control room first thing to make sure she was alright when I was supposed to be getting the most recent information on Mulpus. Bobby had come back from his food run as I was staring at her number again, trying to decide to call her back or wait and speak to her in person. I understand now why Gene said he'd seen with his own eyes that she's okay ... she'd been in the building at the time.

This is the part she probably doesn't want to hear, though.

"I'm not sure I can live with you, either. My job is who I am, Steph. I'm always going to be in danger, and you'll always be worried about me on some level. You deserve better than that."

"If we actually become a couple, and manage to stay one longer than a night, are you going to demand I give up my life to watch you live yours? Would you expect me to just hang around your building all day, everyday, waiting for you while you disappear for weeks on end to do what you do best?"

"No."

"So why do you keep assuming I'll ask you to give up everything you enjoy doing? I don't want to change who you are anymore than you want me to be different. I just want to know that there's room for me, too. You don't have to choose a life with or without me ... you really can have both. You can hunt down a-holes all day long, and go in the wind when you're forced to, and know I'll be there waiting - no doubt impatiently - for you to come back ... but I need to know there's actually something for me to wait for."

"There's always been something to wait for and I have nothing left to lose by telling you that now. I already know I don't want to be without you, so all that leaves is reassessing and rearranging my life to fit you into it."

"Jeez, you make a relationship sound like a math test."

"With me, every day will feel like you're taking one. I'm not an easy man to be with. You're not picking the safe route by choosing me to love."

"Like I had a freakin' choice once you started seriously flirting with me? You're usually right, but not this time. I tried to make myself love someone I really didn't want to be with ... and everyone got hurt. I'm never doing that again. Since _you're_ the man I'm actually in love with, and have been for a while, we really need to figure out fast what to do with each other."

We're standing in an airport, but I see no reason to get on a plane, least of all one back to Jersey. There's no better place to see how this goes than one a good distance away from anyone wanting to sabotage something that hasn't even gotten started yet.

"How much time do you have?" I asked her.

"I told Vinnie I'd see him when I see him. Rex is with my parents. And you're here ..." She shrugged again. "I'm not sure anyone will be looking for me."

"What would you say to staying here for a few days while we fine tune this?"

She's beginning to relax now, which activated her inner flirt. " _Here_ in the airport?"

My lips kicked up. "No. Here in Puerto Rico. I can get us a room in a much nicer place than I just checked out of, and we can get busy working on us with no disturbances or distractions."

"What about work?"

"Vinnie can call Joyce or take his chances with Lula."

"I meant _your_ work," she said.

I was already reaching for her hand. "Brown's got a big mouth. Even if he didn't, after your interrogation Tank likely already guessed you came after me so he'll be expecting the call saying I won't be back until the end of the week."

"Is this going to be Hawaii all over again?" She asked, not having any trouble keeping up as I doubled-timed it out of the building.

"In some ways ... yes. Others ... not at all."

"I wasn't sure how this trip would go, so I only have what I'm wearing and carrying."

"You won't require many clothes, Babe. But I'll make sure you have whatever you need."

I'm referring to more than just clothes and I believe she knows that now.

I got another rental car and then signed us into a different hotel that has spacious, impeccably clean, and ocean view rooms. I want her to know that sex isn't the only thing I'm after, so I made reservations for us at the nicest and highest-rated restaurant on the island and then took her shopping so she could get something to wear for dinner there.

"Pick up a bikini while you're here," I instructed. "Our reservations aren't until eight."

"We're hitting the beach?" she asked. "I thought ..."

I pressed my lips to hers to stop her. "We have time ... for everything."

She did get a swimsuit, along with a slinky, midnight-blue, near backless dress and higher-than-hell heels. I bought a high quality suit and a pair of black trunks so she can't accuse me of using the beach just to get her out of her clothes. I don't plan for either of us to be dressed again after we get back from dinner tonight until it's time to go home.

"Is this really happening?" She asked me, on our way back to the hotel.

"Yes. And it's going to continue even after we leave here."

I usually don't engage in public make out sessions, but when she wanted to kiss me after I parked in a space reserved for guests of the hotel, I sure as hell wasn't going to stop her. I was forced to moments later when things heated up faster than either of us intended. I'm prepared to wait for her to be ready to take things further, but that's proving to be harder than hell ... and so is my dick at the moment.

"Would you like to stay holed up in the hotel until we leave for dinner or do you want to check out the beach first?" I asked, praying to God she chose our room.

She didn't. She's decided to play with me and she's enjoying every second of it.

"Beach. How can I pass up a chance to see you out of your uniform?"

"You'd see me out of my uniform if we stay inside," I pointed out.

Her eyebrows rose. "I thought there was supposed to be no pressure?"

 _Fuck_. "Beach it is."

After I brought our shopping bags up, I was mostly satisfied with her decision as I watched her step out of the bathroom ten minutes later wearing a bikini that would leave only minuscule tan lines _if_ I ever allow her to leave the room.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yes."

I'm ready for her in every way now. She slid her feet into a pair of new flip-flops, slipped a short cover-up over her head, and then grabbed two of the hotel's towels as I held the door open for her. The turquoise water was warm and peaceful for the moment, the time of day gave us our choice of beach space, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was pleased to note that her fascinated gaze stayed glued to my body the entire walk from our hotel to the beach not far from it.

"My eyes are up here, Babe."

Her blue eyes finally traveled up to meet my dark ones. "I know they are, but your chest and abs are down here," she said, tracing my bare abdominal muscles lightly with a fingertip before moving it over to my rib cage, which felt remarkably better since she arrived here, "and that's what I wanted to stare at. Are these bruises?"

"I'm alright before you ask ... so feel free to touch as well as ogle. I'm yours to do what you want with."

An adorable blush spread across the pale skin that was exposed. "You can remind me of that when we get back from dinner."

"Count on it."

My interest in the outdoors had nothing to do with swimming, so I sat on the shore and watched Stephanie enjoy herself until I heard the low rumble of thunder. I took it as a warning since it sounded much closer than was predicted. I stood and shook the sand from the towel I'd been sitting on before grabbing hers.

"Storm's moving in!" I called to her.

She immediately changed directions and swam towards me. "I knew it was too good to last."

I held a hand out to help her. She took it, but instead of coming out of the water, she jerked me into it with her. She didn't allow me any opportunity to protest, not that I would have. She quickly covered my mouth with her lips. My hands grabbed her ass and I pulled her flush to my already aching body.

My fingers dug into her skin as she rubbed herself along the front of me. I'd like nothing better than to take her right here with waves steadily increasing in power crashing into us, but I want to go slow and take my time, savoring this chance I have with her. I can't do that in the middle of a public beach with a storm heading for us.

Her arms curled around my neck which brought us even tighter together. If we don't stop we won't be able to and will likely face public indecency charges because of it. I pulled back when my oxygen-starved lungs started to really protest, and I used the break in the lust haze to move us to a much drier, much more private location.

"Our room," I whispered into her mouth, which was once again seeking mine.

Her lips then moved to my neck. "Too far away," she told me.

Clearly we've held out too long. I'm in complete agreement with her. I also think our hotel room seems miles away right now.

Her mouth was moving down to my chest and I used her distraction to scan the beach. Not only was I reassured that there's no one else here risking a possible lightning strike, I also found exactly what I was hoping for.

"Follow me," I said, stepping back.

I swear I heard her whimper when I moved away from her. I'll make it up to her and make her whimper in a different way in just a minute. I took her wrist and tugged her over into a small copse of palm trees that separated the beach from the hotel, providing some privacy for guests on the beach and also the ones choosing to remain on their balconies.

I backed Stephanie up against one of the larger ones and slammed my mouth down on hers. Her whimper was back and it's one of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard. I lifted her legs to wrap around my waist and bit back a groan at what I know is waiting for me inside her bikini bottoms.

"Can you be quiet?" I asked, in between sucking on the skin of her throat while sliding my hand under one of the wet triangles being held to her body by a few strings and a prayer.

"I can try."

Good enough. Her thighs currently have a death grip on me so I had my hands mostly free. I kept her breast in one and brought my mouth down on hers again, slipping my other hand into the leg of her bottoms until I felt the moisture not from the water but from her body coating my fingers.

"Now," she ordered, as she clamped down on the one I'd slid as far as I could inside her.

I've tried to always listen to her in the past ... and I'm going to listen to her now. I hooked her suit bottoms with a finger and moved the crotch of them to the side as she shoved both hands into my trunks. She wrapped her fingers around me and managed to make me even harder before she brought her body down onto me.

"Oh God ..." she said, as she adjusted to the size and feel of me.

"You've given it all in the past, Steph, but I want more," I said, sliding slowly in and out of her. "I'll ... always ... want ... more."

She isn't holding anything back from me, she gave me everything she had left in her. Her legs tightened around me, only allowing my body to move the necessary amount of space away from hers. Her arms crossed, forming an X behind my head to keep my mouth on her breast while she moved her hips forward into mine so I could go even deeper.

She climaxed when I angled my body to repeatedly rub the spot I know makes her come, and she exploded again along with me the second time. There will be more pleasure to come, but this had taken the edge off enough for us to make it back to our room.

"I've said that I can't live without you, Babe ..." I started to tell her, as the first cold drops of rain began to hit us.

She cut me off. "You don't have to say anymore, Ranger, because I promise you'll never have to."


End file.
